A New Life
by Avain1991
Summary: Challenge story by Storylover213. The battle at the VOE resulted in something happening that no one could of predicted. Now stranded in a new world Naruto must make his way through it but with the help of new friends he may just find a new place to call home. Rated T-M to be safe. Naruto/Multi shipping.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers and fans this is a first for me. You see this story is actually a challenge story issued to my by Storylover213 the conditions of the challenge will follow this opening A/N. Now this is a Naruto/Multi pairing so if you don't like that don't read. Also unlike my other Naruto/Pokemon crossover story no other member of the Naruto world will be joining in the fun. Here is the challenge

Naruto/Pokémon Crossover Challenge

Well the fic would have a Naruto during his fight with Sasuke at the Valley of the End Naruto is transported to the Pokémon world during the clash.Where and when he landed would be up to you.Must follow the Pokémon Anime, Games, or a mix of both storylines.Naruto and other Naruto characters must be Shippunden ages.After walking up and finding out that he is now in a new world and has no way back he decides to travel the Pokémon world and be a trainer and take on the gyms. Also the pairing must beNaruto/SabrinaNaruto/ErikaNaruto/ClairNaruto/KarenNaruto/CynthiaNaruto/any two of the aforementioned girls. Other than that you would have free rein over the fic with what Pokémon Naruto catches being up for discussion.

* * *

A New Life

Prologue

"Sasuke!" A voice rang through the mountainous region known as the Valley of the End. Near the feet of the Shodaime Hokage and Madara Uchiha two objects flew at each other. One was a blonde haired young man about 16 wearing an orange and black outfit his face and image was slightly feral as he was covered in an ominous red chakra cloak.

This is Naruto Uzumaki holder of the Kyubi no Kitsune or Nine Tailed Fox and he was trying to capture the one before him. The other teen was a young man with black hair that ended in a spike with red eyes with black common marks inside them showing off his Uchiha bloodline the Sharingan.

"Naruto!" Sasuke Uchiha last of the 'loyal' Uchiha of Konoha where Naruto and he were teammates on a Shinobi squad. However Sasuke desired one thing…revenge. Revenge against his brother for killing their entire clan leaving only him alive his desire was so strong that he had willingly left Konoha. He turned traitor to locate another traitor known as Orochimaru one of three powerful Shinobi known as the Sanin.

The other two members Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju were loyal to Konoha and would never truly help him achieve what he desired. Naruto and a team of his fellow Genin and one Chunin had been sent to retrieve Sasuke and bring him home.

Shikamaru Nara was the Chunin commander he along with Neji Hyuga, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto had rushed to do the job only to find that Orochimaru had sent his personal bodyguards the Sound Four to assure Sasuke arrived.

Choji had been the first to split from the team to stall the largest member of the Sound Four Jirobo a hulking mass with an orange Mohawk.

Next Neji had split from the group to handle Kidomaru the spider like Shinobi of the group.

Then Kiba and his Ninja Hound partner Akamaru split off the handle Sakon/Ukon the twins with a strange blood line that made it possible for them to share the same body.

Finally Shikamaru and Naruto cornered Tayuya the only female member of the group thinking they were finally going to get somewhere only for a former member of the Sound Four once called the Sound Five returned.

Kimimaro the last survivor with the Dead Bone Pulse bloodline who was dying of a sickness that was incurable took the barrel holding Sasuke forcing Shikamaru to order Naruto after him. Once he caught up to him Naruto was handled a quick and devastating defeat more so when Sasuke emerged from the barrel and took towards Orochimaru's base in Oto village.

Luck however appeared in the form of Rock Lee a comrade of Naruto's who told Naruto to get Sasuke while he handled Kimimaro since he was the one with better Taijutsu training.

Naruto had eventually caught up to Sasuke but found that Sasuke was not willing to return starting a battle between the friends that was reaching its crescendo. The pair charged at one another Naruto holding a Kyubi charged Rasengan and Sasuke a Curse Mark powered Chidori the ball of Chakra classed with the hand of lightning as both called out.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!" The resulting explosion surrounded the pair eventually turning into a large purple dome that hid them from view. Inside the dome Sasuke plunged his arm once more into Naruto's chest while Naruto scratched out Sasuke's headband before slamming the ball into his chest however what neither of them expected was what happened next. Naruto felt more than saw the opening that was behind him while Sasuke looked at it in shock before Naruto was slowly pulled away from him and towards the opening.

"Sasuke…goodbye." Naruto whispered as he fell into the crack not noticing the necklace around his neck falling to the ground after the string holding it snapped. The crack closed almost right away it wasn't until he felt something warm down his face that Sasuke realized that he was crying.

The dome burst apart just as Kakashi Hatake the sensei of the two boys arrived with Pakun one of his summons that helps him track the enemy or lost comrades. Kakashi found Sasuke on the ground the wound on his chest reminded Kakashi of the marks the Yondaime left upon the enemy using Rasengan, but from how shallow the wound was he knew that Naruto had used it with the intent to capture not kill.

"Kakashi…Naruto's scent isn't here. It's vanished." Pakun said making Kakashi close his eye and clench his fist in regret these two had been his responsibility and he failed.

"Is there a chance he was washed away in the river?" Kakashi asked the pug dog who started to sniff the riverbed only stopping once to pick up a necklace that Kakashi remembered seeing around Naruto's neck since he returned from his mission to bring Tsunade back to the village.

"Then he's gone…and I failed his father." Kakashi said before looking down at Sasuke.

"By rights I should just kill you and take your eyes back to the Hokage for betraying Konoha and killing Naruto. However…Naruto would never forgive me if I did that." The single eyed man said before picking Sasuke up in a firemen carry and leaving the Valley of the End after securing the only remaining item of Naruto.

As he traveled a medical team that Tsunade the Godaime Hokage had sent after them caught up to him "Kakashi-san what is Uchiha-san condition?" the squad leader asked.

"Stable. He's unconscious and can wait before medical attention." Kakashi said as they continued to tree hop back to Konoha.

"What about Uzumaki-san?" The one female of the four member squad asked making Kakashi look over in surprise since most of the time Naruto was just considered 'that boy' to the staff at the hospitals. Kakashi didn't have the heart to tell her so he just stared ahead and kept jumping the slight sob he heard after was enough to tell him that she understood.

They arrived back in Konoha and headed towards the hospital the medical team along with a squad of ANBU took Sasuke while Kakashi himself walked off to find Tsunade. He figured the ER would be the best place to look and he was right when he arrived to find Shikamaru and Temari there waiting while the surgical light was on.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Shikamaru said making Kakashi look at the Nara "I'll tell you after we learn about their conditions. You seem preoccupied anyway." Kakashi said not wanting to crush the young leader completely he knew what it was like to have been responsible for a group on a mission that turned into one big cluster fuck.

Hours later the light went off and Tsunade appeared out of the doorway just as Shikamaru's father Shikaku arrived. "Choji is going to be just fine. Thanks to your notes on the Akimichi food pills." Tsunade said nodding towards Shikaku who nodded once and noticed the way Shikamaru seemed to deflate slightly letting him know that his boy had been worried about his best friend.

"Tsunade-sama." Tsunade turned and saw her assistant Shizune walk out of the other operating room "Report." she ordered.

"Neji Hyuga's condition is stable. He's going to be fine." She stated with a small smile making Shikamaru relax a little more again.

"Now if only Naruto would hurry up…"

Tsunade started before Kakashi finally spoke up again "Actually Tsunade-sama…" everyone looked at the silver haired Jonin. "The mission was a success Sasuke Uchiha was returned and is now in the care of medical team 8 and ANBU team 9." Shikamaru looked surprised that his first led mission had been a success but noticed that Kakashi still looked sad about something.

Kakashi looked down "Unfortunately however at a cost." he said making everyone feel a sudden worry and fear.

"Kakashi…what is it?" Tsunade asked making the Jonin close his eyes as he lifted his hand and opened on of the pockets of his vest everyone watched as he slowly pulled out a green necklace.

Shikamaru and everyone that knew Naruto recognized it right away "No…" Shikamaru whispered.

"This was all that could be found of Naruto…Pakun said his scent had completely vanished. I'm sorry." He said walked towards the Hokage and held the necklace to her who raised her shaking hand and allowed him to place it in her palm.

Tsunade closed her hand around the jewel that had once belonged to her grandfather the Shodaime Hokage and was the just a bad reminder of the fate of the last two wearers of the jewel. They too had been important to Tsunade and they too had died while wearing it.

"Tsunade-sama…?"

Shizune asked her voice shaky from trying to stall the tears that threatened to fall "Shizune…I wish to be alone." she said before turning away and leaving.

"What was that about?"

Temari asked "Tsunade-sama was close with Naruto. I'd say it went so far to say they were like brother and sister." Shikaku explained while Shikamaru moved towards the wall. He slammed his fist into it while bowing his head Temari and Shikaku watched but didn't comment on the way they saw a few droplets of water fall from the Nara's face.

* * *

About a week later Shikamaru stood with the rest of the retrieval squad, all but two members of the remaining Konoha 12, their sensei including Iruka, Jiraiya, the Konohamaru corp., the Ichiraku family Teuchi and his daughter Ayame they were the only civilians there, and finally Shizune along with Tsunade.

All of them were wearing familiar black clothing as they looked at the honorary gravesite for Naruto Uzumaki his picture was on the stone with his usual smile showing. Shikamaru looked over at the rest of the retrieval squad and knew that they like himself felt they were to blame for Naruto not making it home. Hinata was a mess and looked like she hadn't had a wink of sleep since she had been told Kurenai stuck close to her offering silent support.

"What are we going to do now?"

Udon asked Konohamaru "Without the boss around…" Moegi had started to say only for Konohamaru to walk over towards Tsunade a look of pure determination on his face.

"Lady Tsunade!"

He said making her look down at him "Yes?" she asked in a slightly dead sounding tone.

"I'd like Naruto-niisan's necklace. In fact I insist on getting it from you." Konohamaru said to her making her look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you want that cursed thing?"

She asked barely hiding the tears building "In memory of the one who first acknowledged me for me. I want that necklace because I wish to have a part of Naruto-niisan with me as I fulfill his dream! Since he cannot be Hokage anymore I'll take the title for him! I'll make sure everyone knows who he was and what he did for those he considered precious to him!" Konohamaru shouted.

Everyone there looked at him some couldn't help but see a blonde shadow behind the young kid. "To be Hokage and to protect all those that my big brother loved and cherished that is my dream!" Konohamaru said with such conviction that everyone couldn't help but smile.

"And if you…!" Konohamaru paused at his thought as he felt Tsunade place her hand on his head he looked up and saw her crying freely as she kneeled down before him.

"You truly cared for him didn't you?"

She asked making Konohamaru nod his head "He was my brother…I will always care about him." the young boy said making Tsunade smile slightly.

"You remind me of him." She said making Konohamaru look at her in surprise "Tell you what kid." she said as she placed both her arms around Konohamaru and hugged him close. "You go and fulfill that dream…and Naruto will be with you the entire way." Tsunade said making Konohamaru realize something had been placed around his neck.

He looked down and saw the green jewel and looked at Tsunade tears building in his eyes as he hugged her close and cried. Shikamaru smiled at the pair a part of him happy to see that there was someone still out there that actually loved Naruto as more than just a friend or a crush.

"You know…" Shikamaru looked over at a still slightly skinny Choji who was starting to regain some of his pudginess "…if that's our future boss he's going to need some help."

"Think he'd be interesting in hiring some bodyguards that also will help him train?" Kiba asked catching on to what Choji was thinking making the Akimichi nod.

"It would be an honor to help him fulfill such a goal." Neji said making Shikamaru smile "Don't forget us." the retrieval squad looked at Ino and the others who had looks of determination in their eyes.

"Alright then. Looks like we're all taking a new role…bodyguard/trainers to the future Hokage." Shikamaru said making the 8 Genin nod at the Chunin's words.

"Think there's some room for us?" The group blinked and looked at Kakashi who had spoken and saw Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai nod at them.

"We welcome it." Shikamaru said with a small smile.

* * *

Meanwhile in a cell in one of the most guarded prisons in Konoha Sasuke Uchiha sat not caring about the seals placed upon him that sealed off his chakra, his bloodline, and the Curse Mark completely.

The day he had been brought forward to the councils to determine what was to happen to him he had done something that none of them had expected.

"Sasuke Uchiha you stand accused of willingly leaving this village to join Orochimaru a known traitor of Konoha. You are also accused of the death of Naruto Uzumaki your teammate and fellow Konoha Shinobi. How do you plea?" Tsunade was only giving him this trial because of the Civilian council insisting upon it all of them trying to claim that Sasuke hadn't been in control of his actions that day.

To be honest she would rather just have ANBU cut off the Uchiha's head and call it done with however they had argued about the Sharingan being a weapon that they would need in the future.

"Guilty." A voice rang through Tsunade's thought making her blink and look at Sasuke.

"What…?"

She asked "You asked me how do I plea to the charges against me. I plead Guilty and surrender myself to the will of the council." Sasuke said. The end of the battle had changed him seeing the closest thing to a best friend he had swallowed into oblivion had filled his heart with so much guilt and pain that his drive for vengeance was barely a pin prick in comparison.

"You know this means you will either spend the rest of your days in prison or be beheaded correct?" Shikaku asked only getting a nod from Sasuke as an answer.

"Very well. Sasuke Uchiha you have been found guilty by your own admission we will adjourn and discuss your fate upon a different date. This council is closed." Tsunade banged a gavel before everyone stood and left the room.

The only person who still denied the fact that Sasuke was at fault was Sakura who constantly tried to blame Naruto for Sasuke's current condition and wasn't afraid to admit it. Ino had stopped caring about Sasuke after it was released that he admitted to his crimes making her realize he had willingly killed one of their own.

It was too much for her heart and she crushed her crush upon Sasuke Uchiha. Because of the Civilian Council Sasuke was sentenced to a life of imprisonment he knew that they just wanted to milk his seed to create more Uchiha in the future but he really didn't care.

"Naruto…I'm sorry." He said into the darkness praying that Naruto would somehow hear his apology.

* * *

In the tropics of the Hoenn region Max and May Maple were wondering the beaches near Little Root town the port town was also home to Professor Birch who studied creatures called Pokémon who ranged in various shapes and sizes as well as types including but not limited to Fire, Ice, and Flying types. May was enjoying the time with her brother who had just turned 13 and was old enough to start his own official journey as a Pokémon Trainer.

Something he has wished to do since he was a child heck she smiled remembering the brat that had tagged along with her during her first journey. She smiled remembering their friends Ash and Brock who had traveled with them Ash was actually on his way to meet up with them so he is there when Max registers to be a trainer.

Not to mention the battle he promised Max back in the day. The now 16 year old woman was also excited to see her friend again he had just finished a big training journey and after talking with Max and May had decided to give all the leagues another go. Unfortunately he was going to restart back in Kanto his home region instead of Hoenn also…he and Misty had met back up during his training trip and had gotten together as a couple.

While May was happy her friends found each other a part of her had been disappointed to find that her crush on Ash hadn't be a shared one but she would get over it in time. As they continued to walk May felt that now was the time to talk to Max about his starter Pokémon.

"So Professor Birch has it all set up for you to use Ralts right?"

"Yeah but he said he had a surprise for me since there weren't going to be any other new trainers registering this year…at least not ones that start out from Hoenn." Max said as they walked making May nod in understanding.

"You know I've been meaning to ask. If you had chosen one of the starters would you still have gone with Treeko?" May looked over at her brother who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well to be honest…no." May blinked in surprise since she remembered may a time in the past when Max would go on and one about getting a Treeko as his starter Pokémon.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Well I got the chance to see a Treeko grow into a Sceptile and a Torchic into a Blaziken thanks to you and Ash. However I never got to see Brock's Mudkip go past a Marshtomp. I would like to raise a Mudkip into a Swampert just to say I've seen all three starters grow from start to finish." Max said making May smile slightly and shrug as they continued to walk talking about the path that Max was going to take on his journey.

It wasn't until they heard the sound of a few Wingull that they look towards the sand and saw a sight that made them both gasp and notice that there was someone laying on the beach. He was covered in seaweed making them both panic and run down towards him thinking that he had been harmed in some way.

They arrived and started cleaning off the sand and seaweed on his body as May leaned down and pressed her ear against his chest hearing a steady heart beat but shaky breathing she opened up his jacket and almost screamed in shock. There on his chest was a gaping hole that looked really close to his heart and most likely had taken out one of his lungs.

"Oh god…" May gasped as she took off her jacket and pressed it against the wound "Max…I need you to go get help." May said when she didn't get a response she looked and saw a pale Max.

"Max!" She yelled making him wake from his shock and look at her "He needs help! Go and get someone anyone that can help him!" she yelled making Max nod his head rapidly as he turned and ran off.

"Okay okay…what do I do?" She asked herself in a panic as she pressed down on the wound knowing that if she didn't the stranger would lose blood quickly and probably die.

"Just hang on…hang on." She said looking at his face and saw birthmarks on his checks that looked like whiskers and golden blonde hair suddenly his eye flew open making her almost scream again.

"Easy…easy…you've been hurt." She said in a calming tone making the blonde look at her he looked at her with a pair of the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen in her entire life.

"Tenshi…" He whispered before passing out again missing the blush that appeared upon her checks.

"I don't know if I could be considered an Angel but I'll do what I can to save you." She whispered to him as she looked around to see if Max was on his way yet. The sound of sirens going was the only answer she got or wanted as she sighed in relief and looked down at the man.

"Don't worry…you're gonna be just fine." She said not knowing that the man before her would change not only her life but the lives of everyone in the Pokémon Regions and it all started the day he washed upon the beaches of the Hoenn Region.

* * *

That's all for now R&R Ja Ne


	2. Bad News

Sorry every one but due to a jerk stealing my laptop I will unfortunately be able to continue any of my fictions until a time I can get a replacement I do not know how long it will take but I will do everything in my power to go as fast as possible. I'm sorry that this isn't the update you were expecting but it's all I've got for you.


End file.
